


Life on the Nemesis

by HorseGirl365



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseGirl365/pseuds/HorseGirl365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random happenings on the Nemesis... I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life on the Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of random things I just think of when I am bored. I do not own the Transformers (If I did Starscream would be the Decepticon leader for longer than six seconds.) nor do I own the melody or original lyrics of the song which were created by Green Day.

Life on the Nemesis was getting rather boring lately. Or, so Thundercracker though as he walked into the Communications room to say the morning announcements. To himself he prayed to Primus that what he was about to do would be worth it.  
Flipping on the switch, Thundercracker found himself say over the intercom, “Good morning Decepticons, Thundercracker here with the morning report. Firstly, to all fliers from Lord Megatron:-”

\------------------------------------In the Decepticon Common Room----------------------------------------

“This should be good,” Starscream said sarcastically, over the trine-bond to Skywarp, who snickered lightly.

“Due to lack of energon leisure flights are to be brought to a halt at once.” The intercom continued.

A cry of outrage aroused from Seekers’ table. And as one, Skywarp and the Coneheads immediately turned to Starscream, their Air Commander, to see what he was making of this. The said mech only gave a common Starscream-Death-Glare to all of the mechs who weren’t affected by this new rule.

“Also, for all officers Lord Megatron has set up a command meeting, to plan the next raid. Finally, the status report on the last raid was that all energon cubes were destroyed and the Autobots won again.”

All mech present in the room, including the normally stoic Soundwave, had to suppress a groan at the final announcement. It seemed like the Autobots always won now-a-days, the reason for lacking of energon.

\--------------------------------------In the Communications Room-------------------------------------

“Oh! I almost forget to give your morning entertainment!” Thundercracker cried, instead of turning the intercom off as loud rock music began to play.

“Don't wanna be an Decepticon idiot.  
Don't want to collect energon on this planet  
And can you hear the sound of Screamer?  
As he pleads innocence to our leader.”

\----------------------------------------In the Common Room-----------------------------------------  
The Decepticons present in the common room exchange confused looks around, when rock music started to play, as if to say- did you know about this-. The confusion, quickly and sincerely, turned into entertainment at the line where Starscream was pleading, as every mech in the Nemesis heard those sounds on a near daily basis. It was needless to say, however, Starscream did not approve of those lyrics, that his trine mate in the Communications Room said over the loudspeaker, and immediately leaped from his stool with a snarl as he stalked to the Communications tower. But however angry the Air Commander might be the song only continued.

“Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
We’re all sick of being Megatron’s henchmen.  
Even if we dream that all will be okay.  
The Autobots just take it all away.  
I think Soundwave’s in love with his cassettes.  
I really wish Starscream would take rest.”

By this time a couple of mechs were in full laughter and/or agreement as the offended mecha, Megatron and Soundwave, went to join Starscream in the lets-find-and-torture- Thundercracker- party.

“Well maybe I'm homesick for Cybertron.  
Each time Shockwave calls it hits me like a gong.  
This song is starting to become a propaganda.  
At least Lazerbeak has no paranoia.”

Being the first mech to be complemented in this messed up song, Thundercracker wrote, it was needless to say that Laserbeak completed a victory lap around the Common Room with the loud wave of applause. 

“Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
We’re all sick of being Megatron’s henchmen.  
Even if we dream all will be okay.  
The Autobots just take it all away.  
Rumble and Frenzy’s pranks aren’t great.  
Once again Astrotrain is slagging late!”

“Hey, our pranks are wonderful,” Rumble and Frenzy cried together; following Astrotrain out, as they also joined in the hunt of Thundercracker.

“Don't want to be an Decepticon idiot.  
One faction that bring about devastation.  
This war wrecked the “Golden Age”.  
Watch out! Devastator starting to rampage.” 

The last line held a somewhat truth as all members of Devastator joined in the ever growing group of the Anti-Thundercracker fan-club. With Hook, going as far as taking a method from the Autobot medic, Ratchet, as he was reaching, for the nearest, potentially lethal medical tool in his arsenal.

\-------------------------------------------In the Communications Room----------------------------------------

Thundercracker heard the the largely growing procession of Decepticons starting to gather at the door, so quickly decided to finish his last verse:

“Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
We’re all sick of being Megatron’s henchmen.  
Even if we dream all will be okay.  
The Autobots just take it all away.  
Skywarp’s warping is getting real annoying.  
I hope I survive to see another day!”

Thundercracker concluded just as the sound of teleporting and the door to the Communications Room burst open, to reveal a very, angry, army of offended Decepticons. “I am so slagged.” Were his last words as he was was hit with a medical tool.

\-----------------------------------------In the Common Room--------------------------------------

The unoffended mechs were having a field day, as some even went so far as to roll undignified on the floor clutching their stomachs trying to not become unconscious from laughter. In the shadows unbeknown to them Swindle grinned as the (Once) proud flyer successfully completed his dare.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed TC's little song, even if the Decepticons did not... If you have any ideas for this series always feel free to write in the comments below.


End file.
